This invention relates to beta-alkylidene phenethyl alcohols defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or methyl and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions or perfumed articles including perfumed polymers.
Materials which can provide lilac, rose, hyacinth, peony, green, cinnamon, honey and floral aromas with intense green, lilac, rose and hyacinth undertones particularly those materials which are relatively inexpensive are highly sought after in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrance profiles and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions and perfumed articles are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is accordingly, a continuing effect to find synthetic materials which will replace the essential fragrance notes produced by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the composition. The search for more materials which can provide a more refined lilac, rose, hyacinth, peony, green, cinnamon, honey and floral aroma with intense green, lilac, rose and hyacinth undertones has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Aryl alkanols are known to perfumery materials particularly the well known phenylethyl alcohol which provides rose, cinnamon and honey aromas to floral fragrance formalations and perfumed articles.
Beta-methylene phenethyl acetate having the structure: ##STR3## is disclosed to provide sweet, lilac, hyacinth and ripe grain aromas to perfumed articles and perfumed formulations in Canadian Letters Pat. No. 1,157,036 issued on Nov. 15, 1983 as well as European Pat. No. 035,183 published on Feb. 20, 1981. The said European and Canadian Patents also disclose other esters of methylene phenethyl alcohol useful in perfumery but do not disclose that the alcohol itself is so useful.
Indeed, the alkylidene phenethyl alcohols of our invention have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous intense aromas and give rise to unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties with respect to perfume compositions, perfumed articles and perfumed polymers.